Lindsay's Tap Dance
by starstruck17
Summary: Lindsay decides to do a little tap dance after finding her shoe


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

We see a room with white walls and a brown wooden floor. Standing on the floor was a lonely red pump.

Then we see a beautiful blonde girl walk in who happened to be none other than Lindsay.

She was dressed in a red shirt, a purple skirt, gold earrings, a heart necklace, pantyhose, and a single red pump on her right foot with her left foot being bare.

"Oh my gosh, that's my shoe," Lindsay squealed, "I've been looking all over for you."

Lindsay approached the shiny red pump, grabbed it and began to put it on her foot.

"Okay, let me just put you right onto my foot," Lindsay said, "I'm really happy that I got to find my shoe."

After she put her shoe on, Lindsay started to shuffle her feet around and just twirl.

"Now I got both shoes together, on my beautiful feet!" Lindsay said as she was twirling and shuffling around.

Lindsay then stopped and delivered a model pose, and then looked on over to see that Tyler was watching.

"Oh hello there, I was just wondering now that I have both of my high heels on, do you mind if I did a little tap dance for you," Lindsay asked.

"Sure, not a problem," Tyler said feeling happy.

"Really," Lindsay asked again impatiently tapping her foot.

"I said yes," Tyler answered.

"Okay then, here I go," Lindsay seductively said.

Lindsay brought her legs together and just stood there in front of Tyler and then, her tap dancing showcase began.

Lindsay started to do a shuffle with her right foot, and then a shuffle with her left foot.

The sound of her heels really turned Tyler on as Lindsay did some shuffling.

"I love that sound," Tyler said.

"I know you do," Lindsay replied as she continued to shuffle, "Now to kick it up a notch."

Lindsay was only warming up with shuffles, and then she finally got to break out the tap dance moves.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Do you love it," Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, keep going," Tyler replied as Lindsay continued to deliver her tap dance to Tyler.

"I'm just getting started," Lindsay replied.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"I love the sound of my shoes when I'm tap dancing," Lindsay said, "Because everyone will hear it, and everyone will know I'm here."

Lindsay just kept on going even throwing many different tap dancing techniques such as brushes, scuffs, flaps, slaps, ball changes, and a three-beat shuffle.

Lindsay turned out to be a pretty skilled tap dancer, especially in high heels, and Tyler was just digging it.

"Keep going Lindsay," Tyler said.

"If you say so, these shoes have more to hand out," Lindsay stated.

Lindsay continued to tap dance with many shuffles, along with more flaps and brushes, and then she decided to get a little more into it.

Lindsay started to pull off a Double Maxie Ford along with a 7-beat riff walk, as her moves were starting to get better, and Tyler was still thrilled.

"Yeah baby," Tyler said.

Lindsay continued to go all out with her tap dancing moves with a few wings, more brushes and scuffs, and a couple of double maxie fords as her shoes were echoing all throughout the room.

After all of that, Lindsay finally stopped and gave a bow.

"Did you like that," Lindsay asked as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Lindsay babe, I'm completely turned on by the sounds of your heels," Tyler said, "I didn't even know you were an excellent tap dancer."

"Why thank you Tyler, I'd figure if I'm going to tap dance, I thought it would be more sexier if I actually knew how to tap dance, so I practiced a little bit," Lindsay explained as she did another 7-beat riff walk, "Sorry, it's the shoes, still happy I have both of them on."

"Great, keep them on," Tyler said as he walked up to Lindsay, "They complete you."

Tyler grabbed Lindsay and kissed her while he gently stepped on her foot. Lindsay just gave out a little giggle after the kiss as she saw Tyler's foot on her foot.

"Can't keep my eyes off these shoes, can you," Lindsay said.

The red high heel on Lindsay's left foot gave out a sparkle as she posed in them for Tyler.

 **THE END**


End file.
